The present invention generally relates to a device and method for packing material around an object, and more specifically, but not exclusively, relates to a packing device and a method for packing osteogenic material onto a spinal implant.
In many cases, lower back pain originates from damage or defects in the spinal disc between adjacent vertebrae. The disc can be herniated or can be affected by a variety of degenerative conditions. In many cases, these pathologies affecting the spinal disc can disrupt the normal anatomical function of the disc. In some cases, this disruption is significant enough that surgical intervention is indicated.
In one such surgical treatment, the affected disc is essentially removed and the adjacent vertebrae are fused together. In this treatment, a discectomy procedure is conducted to remove the disc nucleus while retaining the annulus. Since the disc material has been removed, a body must be placed within the intervertebral space to prevent the space from collapsing.
In early spinal fusion techniques, bone material, or bone osteogenic fusion devices, were simply disposed between adjacent vertebrae, typically at the posterior aspect of the vertebrae. With such implants, osteogenic material is packed around the implant after the implant is inserted into the intervertebral space. The osteogenic material helps to promote fusion between the adjacent vertebrae. However, packing the osteogenic material around the implant after the is inserted can be problematic. For example, a physician may not be able to adequately view whether an adequate amount of osteogenic material is packed around the implant. Further, the osteogenic material may not be tightly bound together. Portions of the osteogenic material may fall out during packing. This can lead to osteogenic debris floating within the patient, which can lead to complications.
In light of this background, there remain needs for improved devices and methods useful in the conduct of spinal fusions and other similar surgeries. The present invention addresses these needs.
One form of the invention is a unique osteogenic packing device. Another form of the present invention is directed to a unique method for loading osteogenic material.
In another form, the present invention is directed to a unique osteogenic material packing device for packing osteogenic material onto a spinal fusion device. The packing device has a cavity defined therein and is adapted to receive the spinal fusion device. The packing device further has an access port that intersects the cavity for receiving the osteogenic material.
In another form, the present invention is directed to a unique method of loading osteogenic material onto a spinal fusion device. The fusion device is inserted into a cavity of a packing device that includes an access port. The osteogenic material is provided through the access port and onto the fusion device.
In still yet another form, the present invention is directed to unique spinal fusion devices having osteogenic material compacted thereupon, advantageously in a configuration to contact adjacent vertebrae upon implantation of the fusion device.
Further objects, features, benefits, aspects, and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the detailed drawings and descriptions provided herein.